


an honest one (a kiss)

by neorbits



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Self-Indulgent, that’s all, theyre in love, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 12:45:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19853458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neorbits/pseuds/neorbits
Summary: this is so bad but i havent written in Ages so. heres that. also i was listening to damelo by ceaese n came up w this so heres that promo chilean king





	an honest one (a kiss)

purple lights illuminate the high points of donghyuck’s face, moving with his head that sways around, following the beat of the music blasting through the speakers at a stranger’s house. purple turns into green, and, how fitting, mark thinks, as he suddenly feels overwhelmed with envy, of how the lights seem to touch the youngest, everywhere and at the same time. combing through his hair, grazing his skin, making it glitter where a thin layer of sweat laid, and, finally, reflecting on his shiny lips, covered in lipgloss and his tongue, that now so gracefully peeked through white teeth.  
mark’s vision gets clouded, he doesn’t know if it’s the clouds of smoke his friends let out through their mouths or because everything simply seems blurred and donghyuck is a part of that blur too, blending himseld with the light and even the sounds.  
loud music, loud cheering and laughing, so unlike them right now, as they get close and none of them say a word. donghyuck’s hands find the other’s shoulders, tight grasp on his white shirt and then, gentle, on his nape, his fingertips massaging the back of his neck carefully. hips not ever missing a beat, throwing his head back, smiling content.  
and mark, with hands steady on his hips, feels like he could do this forever. forever stay with the beautiful boy that dances and beams, eyes and mouth closed in his hold.  
but then donghyuck’s eyes open and his mouth does too, cheekily singing a line of the song their friends chanted around them.  
mark grabs the younger’s hand and intertwining their fingers, puts their arms up and stops to stare at him lovingly through glossy eyes. donghyuck giggles at how cheesy he is, but his eyes hold the same enamoured look. he puts their arms down, hands still holding onto each other, a pair on each side. mark sighs, familiarly overwhelmed, unable to pronounce the words, but it isn’t necessary, because his eyes alone plead for a kiss, and donghyuck complies. arms resting on mark’s shoulders and his fingers combing through black hair as he softly places his lips on the older’s. it feels a little bit sticky and mango flavored but right now, they both think they could do this forever. lips, arms and souls intertwined.

**Author's Note:**

> this is so bad but i havent written in Ages so. heres that. also i was listening to damelo by ceaese n came up w this so heres that promo chilean king


End file.
